Haunted Halloween Party
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Bratz want to throw an epic Halloween party that people at Styles High will talk about for a really long time. They decide to have the party at a haunted house with a dark history. When the stories about the house turn out to be real, will everyone survive long enough to get out?
1. Halloween Plans

**I'm back with yet another Bratz story. I know it's almost Christmas but I started writing this once around Halloween. I love writing Bratz stories. It's almost like playing with dolls again. I hope you like this story. It's certainly a little bit darker than my other Bratz stories. If you like it (or if you don't) remember to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys.**

Chapter 1:

Halloween Plans

School was over but Styles High was still a buzz with activity. There was a soccer game that afternoon. The bleachers were filled with students. Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, and Dana were sitting together.

Cloe was on the field. She was an amazing soccer player. She ran across the field in the black shorts and red top she wore as her soccer uniform but as always she looked super cute with the bottom of the short tied up to make it a crop top and her golden hair piled on top of her head on a messy bun.

She dashed across the field expertly dodging the other team. The closer she got to the goal the more the crowd cheered. Adrenaline pulsed through her. Her mind moved quickly absorbing everything around her. Soccer was what she loved, and when she was on the field she felt like she could do anything.

A player from the other team was coming her way. There was no way she'd let her take the ball though. As she got close she reached or and knocked another player out of the way. She had an open shot for the goal now. The goalie looked tough but she was tougher. She kicked the ball as hard as she could. The goalie didn't have a chance at stopping it.

She jumped up and down happily and the crowd of students cheered her name.

"That's my girl!" Cameron shouted from where he sat next to the Bratz.

Cloe heard him and blew him a kiss from the field. Then the game continued.

"She's perfect," Cameron said as he watched her intently. She was beautiful, she was sexy, and she looked like a goddess on the soccer field.

"Can you fall anymore head over heels for that girl?" Cade said elbowing him teasingly. The others snickered. They loved to tease Cameron and Cloe about how much they loved each other, but in reality the two of them had a love that was so beautiful they all admired it.

"I fall more in love with her every day," Cameron said still in a daze watching his girlfriend, obviously not catching on to the teasing.

"It's too fucking hot out here, how much longer is this game?" Sasha said. She liked watching her bestie play, but at the same time soccer just wasn't her thing and there were so many other things she could be doing like shopping.

"20 more minutes," Dana replied after checking the time on her phone.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Damn it."

"You'll get over it," Yasmin said laughing as she continued writing in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Cade said looking at it from the row below here where he was sitting with the guys.

"Poetry," she said with a shy smile.

"I know it's awesome." He knew she could be shy about her work but he was always supportive of her. He thought her stuff was incredible.

She leaned down and kissed him.

All of a sudden Megan and Nevra came over and sat next to the Bratz. Megan's wild orange hair was in two messy but trendy braids and she wore cute camouflage shorts and a white tank top. Nevra looked very fashionable as always with her long brown hair pulled off her face and she wore tight jeans, platform heels, and an off the shoulder t-shirt.

"Hey girls," Megan said as she and Nevra sat next to them. "Cloe is killing it out there!"

"She's awesome," Jade replied.

"So I know you're going to be having an awesome Halloween party this year," Nevra said knowingly.

Sasha smirked. Nevra was such a suck up. "And you want to be the first to know about it."

Nevra frowned. Was she that transparent? She smiled again. "Duh. So spill. What's the deal?"

"We haven't decided yet," Sasha replied.

"What do you mean you haven't decided?!" Megan said in shock.

"No one wants to go to some simple Halloween party. This has to be something different that no one has ever been to before," Jade said.

"How about you have it at the old Conway house?" Koby cut in.

"What's that?" Dana asked.

"It's the haunted house down the street," he replied.

"I don't think having a Halloween party at a haunted house is a good idea..."

"That's a perfect idea!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What?!" Dana said in shock.

"Where is this place?" Yasmin asked.

"I'll show you after the game," Koby said. "If you want to have a party that's going to be talked about for the next century you want to have it here."


	2. The Haunted House

Chapter 2:

The Haunted House

After the game they were waiting at the bottom of the bleachers for Cloe. After talking with the team and being congratulated by a lot of people for scoring the winning goal, finally she came over to them feeling super excited that they had one.

"Hey guys!" She said still high on cloud 9 from the adrenaline of the game. "We won! We're going to the finals! This is going to be so amazing!"

Cameron wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "I knew you could do it Cloe, you're so awesome!"

"Save the mushy stuff for later, we're going to a haunted house," Sasha said.

Everyone started following her and Cloe got worried. "Wait, what?! Why?!"

"We're having our Halloween party there," Yasmin replied.

"Are you crazy?! Why do you want to have the party at a haunted house?!"

"I knew it was a bad idea," Dana said.

"It's not a bad idea. The place is totally harmless," Koby said as he led them out of the school to the house.

"But why does it have to be a real haunted house..."

"Omg Cloe, do you realize that this is going to be the party of the year?" Jade said. "Everyone is going to be talking about this party for the rest of their lives!"

"But what of there are ghosts and monsters there? Haven't you ever seen the Haunted Mansion? Weird stuff goes on in these kinds of places."

"That makes it even more fun," Yasmin said excitedly.

"It's right around the corner here," Koby said as they got close. He led them down a dark path. The road started to disappear as they went further into the woods. Finally they came to a rusty old black gate. Koby pushed it open.

"Can't we get arrested for trespassing?" Dana said growing even more scared looking for some excuse to turn around.

"We're fine. No one lives here and no one ever comes here. It doesn't matter," Koby said calmly.

Admittedly the house was very beautiful, or would have been if a hundred years of abandonment hadn't worn it down.

It was a three story mansion. The stone pathway leading up to it was dirty and falling apart. The trees were dead and had no leaves. Whatever patches of grass that was left were also dead. Windows were broken, the paint was peeling, the wood was splintering, and the roof was falling apart. The marble fountain that had long since stopped working was chipping and falling apart. Everything about it was eerie.

A crow sounded behind them making everyone jump.

They went up to the front door. Koby stepped on the front porch and it creaked. Then slowly he opened the door.

The inside was just as beautiful yet worn down as the outside. The floor was creaky, dust and cobwebs covered everything, there were couches with the stuffing coming out and tables and chairs. There were old paintings and portraits on the walls, statues, and an old grand piano.

"This is amazing. Like something out of a Lovecraft story," Yasmin said looking around fascinated.

"We're definitely having the party here," Sasha said impressed as everyone dispersed to look around.

Jade went over to look at the portraits on the wall. One was of a middle aged man with thinning hair and glasses. "Hey Koby, do you know who this is?"

Koby went over to look. "That's Adam Conway. He owned this house."

"What happened to him?" Jade asked as everyone else started to gather around to hear the story.

"His father came here from France in the 1700s," Koby explained. "He built this house and Adam inherited it. Adam was getting older and his oldest son was next in line to inherit the house and his huge fortune.

"The rest of his children were jealous though. While Adam and his wife Mary were on vacation, their younger son Mark murdered his older brother and buried him in the backyard. He told his parents that his brother had gone missing and they had no choice but to give him the money and soon Adam died.

"His sister, Annabelle knew what happened but she was a little crazy so no one believed her. She knew Mark didn't deserve to live in his house. She came in one night and told him how she felt. They got into a fight. The sister threatened to convince their mother to sign over the rights of the house to her but Mark was greedy and wanted the house all to himself. So he stabbed her with a kitchen knife.

"In her dying moments, she managed to grab a shot gun. Before Mark could do anything, she shot him and they both died. Their mother had come in at that last second and witnessed it. She fell into a deep depression since her husband and children were dead, her children had killed each other, and she didn't know what to do with the house. One night she couldn't take it anymore and threw herself off the balcony.

"Now the ghost of Annabelle, the older brother Adam, and Mark haunt this house. Mark is still greedy and does anything to get people out of the house. Annabelle and Adam know of Marks true greed and they are trying to get him out of the house. And the mother and father cannot rest peacefully knowing that their children are still fighting to this day."

Everyone was silent afterwards for a moment.

"That's a terrible story," Cloe said still in shock.

"How do you know this Koby?" Yasmin asked.

"My grandfather knew the Conways," Koby replied. "They were a very respected family. Although Annabelle was always in and out of the doctors for dementia, but some said she was actually really smart. And people always thought there was something off about Mark."

"Are their ghosts really in this house right now?" Dana asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Sasha said reasonably. "It's just a story. There's no way their ghosts are haunting this house."

All of a sudden everyone gasped as they heard the house creak.

"It's nothing," Sasha said, even though it made her a little worried too. "It's probably just the wind. We're definitely having our party here."


	3. Worries

Chapter 3:

Worries

At school the next day the Bratz handed out the invitations to their party. All the cool people were invited like Roxxi and Phoebe, Megan, Nevra, Iden, Alex, Zack, Cymbeline, and many more.

The next few days everyone was talking about the party. Everyone was coming up with costume ideas and predicting crazy things that would happen like who would hook up with who and who would get the most drunk. But the main focus was the Conway house. Most people knew what it was and those who didn't were quickly filled in. No one had ever been to a Halloween party at a real haunted house and the excitement was through the roof.

One day the Bratz were sitting in Starbucks after school. They sat at a table by the window drinking their lattes as they discussed the party.

"Number one question, what the hell are we going to be?" Yasmin said.

"Zombies?" Close suggested.

"That's not sexy enough," Sasha said. "We need to look hot."

"Bunnies?" Dana said.

"Slutty bunnies!" Cloe said.

"Perfect!" Sasha exclaimed.

Jade pulled out her design book. "I'm on it," she said as she quickly started sketching outfit ideas.

"Why slutty bunnies?" Dana asked. She was thinking cute outfits and bunny ears.

"I mean like, we don't have to explicitly say 'hey we're slutty bunnies.' But that's the idea," Sasha said. "What's Hallowwen without a sexy costume anyway?"

"We have to be the hottest people at the party," Yasmin pointed out. Sasha gave her a high five.

"These are coming along great," Jade said as she continued sketching.

Cloe tried to peek over her shoulder. "Can we see?"

Jade pulled back her design book. "Not yet!"

"We should also decorate the house," Sasha said.

"As if it's not haunted enough already!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Yeah but we've got to give it a Halloween party theme."

"I'm thinking skeletons, ghosts hanging from the ceiling, mummies in coffins. Bowls of eyeballs and worms. Giant spiders and body parts," Yasmin said thoughtfully. She read and watched a lot of horror stories so the ideas were flowing through her mind.

"'Disturbia', 'This Is Halloween', and 'Put A Spell On You' have to be on our playlist," Sasha said. She was always in charge of making a playlist for their parties. She started writing down songs she wanted.

"We need to go to the mall now guys!" Dana said excitedly.

"I'm done!" Jade exclaimed. She showed them all the drawings. She had drawn five bunny costumes that all consisted of crop tops, shorts skirts and shorts, some had frills, some had belts, they were all bedazzled, one had fishnet, and they all had bunny ears.

"Omg Jade those are perfect!" Cloe exclaimed.

"You really outdid yourself girl," Sasha said impressed.

"Thanks guys," Jade said. "Let's get all he outfits at the mall and I'll work my magic on the details."

*WW*

That Saturday the girls went to the Conway house in their costumes with all the decorations to start getting ready. Jade had shown them their finished outfits when they had gotten to her house hours earlier that and they were really cute.

Sasha wore a red bandeau top and black shorts, thigh high black boots, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

Jade wore a navy blue crop top, a short skirt, fishnet tights, and combat boots and her hair was slick straight.

Yasmin wore a short dress with off the shoulder straps, stiletto heels, and her hair was curled.

Cloe wore tank top with a very low V, a tight skirt with the cut outs down the sides, and black ankle boots.

And Dana wore a short flowing skirt, pink bandeau top, knee high boots, and her hair was in a low ponytail.

All of the outfits were covered in rhinestone designs and they all wore bun ears and tails.

They walked up to the haunted house and opened the creaky door.

"This place is too creepy," Cloe said as they went inside.

"Well it's too late to tell everyone not to come now," Sasha pointed out. She hooked up her iPod and speaker. "This should lighten the mood a little."

It certainly did. They had a lot of fun dancing and putting up decorations. They realized the house wasn't as scary as they had thought it was. By the time they were done they had ghosts and skeletons hanging up, balloons, fake blood and bowls of eyeballs.

The party was ready to begin.


	4. The Haunted Halloween Party

Chapter 4:

The Haunted Halloween a Party

Soon people started pouring in for the party. They were all excited to have a party at a haunted house. People were dressed as vampires and zombies, celebrities like Pussycat Dolls, Ariana Grande, and Michael Jackson, and characters from movies.

The Bratz had set up a mini bar full of snacks, margaritas, beer, wine, and jungle juice and people didn't waste any time getting into it.

The music played and people started dancing.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

No more gas in the red

Can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said

Can't even speak about it

All my life on my head

Don't want to think about it

Feels like I'm going insane

Yeah..."

Cloe and Yasmin were dancing and Phoebe and Megan came over to them. Phoebe was dressed as the Queen Of Hearts with a red and gold tutu dress and a gold crown with a heart in the center. Megan was a dead bride. She wore a short tight mini dress with a long train in the back, a frilly garter and white stockings, and creepy but cute makeup.

"This is literally the most amazing party ever!" Megan said as they all danced together.

"You two look so cute," Yasmin said.

"Not as cute as you guys," Phoebe said. "Those bunny costumes are to die for."

"Courtesy of our girl Jade," Cloe said proudly.

All of a sudden Phoebe and Megan saw something sneaking up behind Cloe. It was a tall figure dressed in all black with a ghostly white face. They knew the rumors of the Conway house, but they couldn't possibly be true, right?

Cloe saw the looks on their faces. "What?" She said confused. She looked behind her and when she saw it she screamed.

All of a sudden it started laughing. It pulled off the white mask revealing Dylan. "Aw man, you should have seen your face!"

The girls glared at him. Cloe pushed him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What, I can't have a little fun?" Dylan said still laughing.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"The killer from Scream," Yasmin said remembering the creepy costume that the killer in the movie wore.

"You like it?" Dylan asked.

"Fuck you!" Cloe said.

"Damn, so hostile," Dylan said. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Go get me a drink," Cloe said.

Dylan laughed again. "The scare was that bad that you need to get drunk?"

Cloe pushed him again. "You're a jerk!"

"Fine, I'll go get your drink," He said with a smirk.

The song changed again.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking

In the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops

Your heart

You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before

You make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between

The eyes

You're paralyzed..."

People got excited and wanted to do the dance. Everyone who knew it well gathered around and did the Thriller dance while several people recorded it on their phones.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to

Strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer

Thriller tonight..."

"This is so going viral," Dana said excitedly as she recorded it.

 **"Disturbia" is by Rihanna and "Thriller" is obviously by Michael Jackson**


	5. Weird Stuff Happening

Chapter 5:

Weird Stuff Happening

An hour later the party was still awesome. People were still dancing, some were sitting around talking, a lot of people were drunk, and everyone was having fun.

All of a sudden the grand piano in the corner of the room started playing. But no one was playing it. People looked towards it when they heard the music.

"Who's playing that?" Cameron asked just as confused as everyone else.

Roxxi, who was dressed as the Evil Queen, went over to check but found nothing but was impressed. "Cool special effects."

She went back to where she was sitting on the floor by the fireplace playing spin the bottle and no one else paid it any attention.

Yasmin however was concerned. She went over to Sasha who had just walked back into the room. "Did you set up the piano to play by itself?"

Sasha shook her head and looked over at the piano confused by it. "No...and even if I wanted to I wouldn't know how. What's going on?"

"Maybe it's one of the ghosts?"

Sasha doubted that. "Someone probably screwed with it before we got here."

Yasmin nodded in agreement realizing that probably made more sense. In a way though, she almost wanted it to be ghosts. She loved reading and watching ghost stories, she thought it would be cool to be living in one for real.

Later they thought it would be fun to have a twerk contest.

Yasmin, Jade, and Sasha were part of it along with a bunch of other girls and it was a lot of fun. Meanwhile some people were occupied with other things such as Roxxi, Nevra, and Cymbeline being strippers and Orianna and Valentina making out with guys on the couch.

Cloe and Cameron were alone on the couch in the next room.

"Fuck yeah! Take it off!" they heard someone shout from the next room at the strippers.

The two of them laughed.

"They're insane," Cloe said.

"You do it better than anyone," Cameron said as he kissed her neck.

She smirked and then pushed him off her, she got on top of him, and started doing a strip show of her own.

"Definitely better than anyone else," Cameron said as he watched her take her top off.

All of a sudden the lights started flickering. They heard gasps from the people in the other room. Cloe's heart beat fast.

Cameron gave her a hug. "Don't worry, this place is old, it's probably just faulty wiring or something."

"I don't like this place," Cloe said worriedly. "I feel like a baby for it but I keep thinking of the ghosts..."

"You're not a baby," Cameron said looking into her eyes seriously. "It's okay to be afraid. I think everyone is, at least a little bit." He gave her a kiss. "How about we ditch? We can go to my house and watch Nightmare Before a Christmas and have a little Halloween fun of our own."

Cloe smiled. "I like that a lot. I feel bad leaving the girls though, we set all of this up together. How about in a couple of hours towards the end of the party we can go?"

"Sounds good, I want you to be happy and have fun angel."

She gave him a hug. "I love you Cam."

A little later, Jade, Koby, Megan, and Ethan decided to explore the grounds of the house. It was dark outside, the bushes and trees were dead, the statues and fountains were chipped and falling apart, there were even bats flying around. The only light was from the moon. The music from inside the party could still be heard very clearly outside.

"This is the scariest thing I've ever done in my life," Megan said. "It's awesome."

"Hey look, they have a pool!" Jade said pointing to the pool a few feet away from them.

"It's full of mold and shit," Ethan said.

They kept walking.

"Can you imagine what this place would have looked like when the Conways lived here?" Koby said.

"I bet it was beautiful," Megan said thoughtfully. They turned to the right. "Ooh a grave yard."

They walked towards the graveyard. It was full of tombstones and dead branches and leaves on the ground.

Jade stopped in front of one of them. "Guys look."

They looked down at the two graves in front of them. One of them was for Adam Conway, and the other was for Adam Conway Jr.

"Poor guys. Conway senior never imagined the crazy shit that would go down because of his house," Ethan said.

"Hell, he never would have imagined how fucked up Mark was," Koby said.

All of a sudden a breeze blew rustling the tree branches and the leaves around them. They heard an eerie voice in the wind.

"Get out."

Back in the house Dana thought things were getting weird. The piano, the lights, what was next?

"Do you guys think things are getting weird here?" She said to Sasha and Yasmin.

"Everything is fine," Sasha said as she went over to the closet to get something out of her jacket pocket. "What's the worst that can really happen here?"

"I think it would be cool to be in a ghost story," Yasmin said.

"Seriously?" Dana said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Scary things, monsters, mysteries. It sounds like fun."

Sasha noticed a door behind the coats in the closet. "Hey guys, look."

"Open it," Yasmin said curiously.

Sasha turned the doorknob and opened the door. The girls screamed at what they saw. Skeleton bones littered the floor and hung from nooses from the ceiling.

Sasha quickly slammed the door.

"Those aren't skeletons we put up," Dana said panicking.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this..." Sasha began.

Dana put her hands on her shoulders. "There's no reasonable explanation for human bones in a closet!"

"Should we tell everyone?" Yasmin said worriedly.

"No, that will ruin the party!" Sasha said. "Everyone already thinks the piano and lights were a prank and no one knows about the bones. Let's keep it that way."


	6. Get Out NOW

Chapter 6:

Get Out NOW

"What was that?" Jade said worriedly gripping Kobys arm.

The wind blew. The voice said again, "Get out."

"I think we'd better listen to him guys," Megan said.

They started to run back to the house. As they passed the pool they froze when they saw the water bubbling. Suddenly a figure started to rise out of the water. It was a man with brown hair past his shoulders pulled into a pony tail and he wore pants, boots, and an overcoat. He was staring right at them. He was a ghost. He was one of the Conways.

They all screamed.

"Get out. NOW!"

"It's Mark Conway! He's going to kill us!" Jade exclaimed.

The ghost shook his head. "I'm not Mark!" he said calmly. "I'm Adam Conway. I'm trying to help you. You need tell all of your friends that you need to get out of this house now!"

"Why?" Koby asked.

"Mark still haunts this house. He's ruthless and greedy. He wants it all to himself. He won't hesitate to harm all of you, trust me," Adam said turning around to show the hole is his jacket and the wound is his back where his brother had stabbed him.

"You poor thing," Megan said with a gasp.

Adam turned back around. "I always knew my brother was a greedy bastard. But I had no idea to what extent he would go to to inherit my parents riches. He's in the house right now. Annabelle and I have been trying to keep him away from all of you. We tried to warn you that we were here by the piano and the lights but all of you wouldn't take our warnings seriously."

They all suddenly felt guilty.

"We didn't think..." Jade began to explain.

"You didn't think that ghosts were real. That's what every living person says. I myself didn't believe in ghosts when I was alive but they are very much real."

"What does Mark want to do to us?" Ethan asked.

"Mark has always been cruel but years of haunting has made him even worse. He'll torture his victims one by one and at the stroke of midnight that's when he kills. He finds it to be a sick joke."

"That's horrible! Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Jade asked.

"He's tied to this house by the existence of the Conway fortune which he longs for. If the fortune is destroyed, then Marks spirit will no longer be tied to this house. As will me and my sisters," he said the last part sadly.

"Annabelle and I cannot leave the house because of him. Since the moment I died I've been watching these events play out. I watched my brother and sister kill each other. I watched my mother spiral out of control. And I watched her die. Annabelle and I long to end eternity with my mother and father, but because of Mark we cannot leave. So we've spent entire our existence here trying to protect people from him, unfortunately we haven't always been successful. But if that fortune is destroyed we can finally be set free."

"We'll help you," Jade said.

"Will you?" Adam said hopefully. "Mark is very dangerous, I don't know what the outcome will be. You may not make it out alive."

"But we can't just leave you here," Koby said.

"Yeah, we'll help. Where is the fortune?" Ethan said.

"The fortune is located in the parlor. There is a gallery in there. All the way in the back is a huge painting of my father. Behind it is the safe. The combination is 24, 35, 36. The best way to destroy it is to burn it. Mark will try to get in your way."

"We can do it," Jade said.

"Good luck, and thank you from the bottom of my heart," Adam said.

All of a sudden they heard screams inside the house.

"What's going on?!"

"Mark must have revealed himself!" Adam said. "We've got to get in there and stop him!"


	7. You're Next

Chapter 7:

You're Next

It was 11:00. Inside the house everything was calm. Yasmin, Sasha, and Dana decided not to tell everyone about the bones in the closet and so far no one suspected anything strange. Instead they were all enjoying the party. Some were drinking, some were laying around nearly passed out from drinking a lot. Some were playing games. Some were making out. Some were just sitting around talking. And some were dancing to the music.

"You're fearing me, 'cause you know I'm a beast

Watching you when you sleep, when you're in bed

I'm underneath

You're trapped in halls, and my face is the walls

I'm the floor when you fall, and when you scream it's 'cause of me

I'm the living dead, the dark thoughts in your head

I heard just what you said

That's why you've got to be threatened by me

"You should be watching me, you should feel threatened

While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened

Every time your lady speaks she speaks of me, threatened

Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me."

Cymbeline was sitting on the floor telling ghost stories to anyone who wanted to sit around and listen,.

"She was lost in the woods, she wandered aimlessly not knowing where to go. She heard rustling in the trees. Her heart beat fast. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her. He introduced himself and took her back to his house where he fucked her for hours. She was falling madly in love with him. Just when she thought that he loved her too...he whipped out his fangs and drank her blood."

"That's bullshit," said Iden who was laying on a nearby couch with his head pounding from the many shots that he'd had.

Cymbeline crossed her arms. "How?!"

"She couldn't have been in love with him after just meeting him and fucking him for one night."

"She was desperate for love!"

"I still say it's shit," Iden said. "She's an idiot."

"You're an idiot!"

"You know, people in these kinds of stories aren't known for being smart anyway," said Phoebe who was one of those listening to Cymbeline's story. "You're thinking about this too hard."

All of a sudden the music and the lights turned off. There was mumbling as everyone wondered what was going on. All of a sudden the room was illuminated just enough to see a ghost appear floating above them. He was a man we short brown hair and a hardened evil look on his face. Everyone screamed.

"You idiotic kids just don't listen do you?!" the ghost said. "You're all going to pay!"

"Who are you?" Nevra said.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he floated over them. "I am Mark Conway, rightful heir to the Conway fortune and owner of this house. As for all of you, you don't belong here and you know it. For that, you're all going to die."

"These are the best special effects I've ever seen," Cade said to Cameron. He was one of the many people who didn't believe it was real. Maybe it was all the alcohol or maybe everyone was just having too much fun, but most of them thought it was fake.

The Bratz however were in shock. They knew it was real. They never would have expected this to happen and they didn't know what to do. This was supposed to be a fun party, not a death sentence.

Sasha stepped forward. They had put a lot into this party and no bloodthirsty ghost was going to ruin it. "Listen Conway, I don't know who you think you are but this is our party! You don't scare us! Get the hell out of here!"

"Sasha..." Cloe said worriedly. It was nice that Sasha was being bold, but telling a ghost who obviously wanted to kill them to get the hell out was a bad idea.

Mark Conway floated down to her and got in her face. Her heart beat fast but she looked him in he eye and didn't flinch. "Oh really? I'll show you..."

All of a sudden the front door burst open and Jade, Ethan, Koby, and Megan along with Adam Conway came into the room.

"You leave those kids alone Mark!" Adam exclaimed flying over and pushing his brother away from Sasha.

"Everyone leave, now!" Jade said pointing to the door.

Most people were confused about what was going on but they did as they were told.

No one had taken three steps when Mark shouted "SIT DOWN!"

With a wave of his hand the front door slammed and locked as well as they windows.

Now everyone was really starting to get worried. This wasn't funny anymore.

"You don't believe me? You don't believe what I can and will do to you?" Mark said menacingly. "How about you look at what I did to one of your friends?"

He waved his hand again and a large window opened. He pointed outside and everyone looked. There was a dark figure hanging by the neck from the balcony above swaying back and forth. Where the face should be was a hood and white mask from Scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Roxxi shouted.

"DYLAN!" Cloe exclaimed absolutely terrified.

Conway floated over all of them once again. "You're next. At midnight you all will die."


	8. Annabelle

Chapter 8:

Annabelle

Conway disappeared and everyone was freaking out. At first they didn't think the Conway stories were real, they thought all of it was a joke. But now after seeing Dylan hanging from the balcony they were terrified. The only thing everyone could think of was getting out of this house.

Everyone ran to the door but they were all locked and so were the windows, they started banging and screaming trying anything they could to get out but nothing was working.

"Oh my god this is not good," Sasha said freaking out just as much as everyone else. The party didn't matter anymore, everyone was about to die and it was all her fault. "Why did we have this party at a haunted house?! Why didn't anyone say this was a bad idea?!"

"We did say it was a bad idea!" Dana pointed out.

"I knew this couldn't be good. We should have just had the party at your house Sasha," Cloe said on the verge of tears.

"I thought being in a scary story would be fun," Yasmin said disappointed.

"How could you possibly think this would be fun?!" Cloe exclaimed in disbelief.

"It was supposed to be fun!" Yasmin said. "It was supposed to be like a book where we solve the mystery and no one dies and we drink hot chocolate afterwards."

"Guys, this isn't the end," Jade said. "We know how to save us."

"You do?!" Sasha said.

"When we were outside we talked to Adam Conway. He said their existence is tied to this house because of the fortune. If we destroy the fortune we destroy the ghosts and we won't die," Ethan explained.

"Well where is the fortune?! What do we need to do?!"

"The fortune is locked in a safe at the back of the gallery. We have to burn it," Jade said.

"That seems like such a waste of money," Yasmin said.

"Would you rather be hung from a balcony and be tossed in a closet like the bones we found?" Sasha said.

"We'll need to find some matches or something, then we can get into the safe and destroy the fortune," Koby said.

"Let's try the kitchen, there might've some in there," Yasmin said.

They went towards the kitchen but stopped when they heard voices behind the door.

"You can't get away with this Mark!" said a female voice.

"I've done it before and I can do it again. It's their fault for trespassing," Mark said.

"What happened to the Mark I used to know who wouldn't do these things?"

"That was never me!"

"Yes it was! You can't harm those kids. Think of the lives they have ahead of them and their families..."

"What don't you understand Annabelle?! I killed you and Adam, what more will it take for you to understand. If I could I would destroy you again. There's nothing you can do about it so stay out of my way!"

After that it was silent except for the sounds of quiet sobbing.

Yasmin slowly opened the door. Sitting on the old kitchen table was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and a flowing white dress. Slowly Yasmin went over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No, he's a monster," Annabelle said drying her tears. "I never thought he would do these things. I thought I could change him. I tried so hard. He was jealous right when my father announced that Adam would inherit the house. Mark and I would get a cut of the money but that didn't matter to him. I tried to comfort him and tell him that it didn't matter but something had changed in him. I knew there was nothing I could do when he killed Adam. I knew from the start that he had killed him. But they didn't believe me! They thought I was insane, father threatened to have me committed to the asylum. The only reason he didn't make me go was because my mother wouldn't let him. She believed me..."

"Well you don't seem insane. Why would they think that you were?" Jade asked.

"Because I could see demons. People don't believe what don't understand. But ever since I was a child I could see them. There are demons that surround this house, they've been here for many years and I told my father not to build the house there. But again people don't understand what they can't see. I think the demons are part of what changed Mark."

She put her beautiful face in her hands started to cry again. "I'm so sorry, I should have done more to protect all of you and get you out of this house..."

"It's not your fault," Cloe said.

"We're going to get rid of him," Ethan said.

Annabelle was surprised. "How are you going to do that?"

"By burning the fortune."

"Oh my goodness, do you really think you can do it?" Annabelle said hopefully. "Adam and I have been trying to do it for so long but we can't."

"We'll do it and we'll save you," Jade said.

"Oh all of you are just wonderful!" She flew to all of them and gave them big hugs. "There are matches and torches in here somewhere," she said as she started going through all of the cabinets trying to find them.

As she was throwing things on the floor a pack of matches and a torch landed on the floor. Sasha picked them up. "Here they are."

Annabelle giggled. "Oh yeah, right." She landed on the floor in front of them. "The safe is in the back room down that hallway there. Just keep going all the way to the end of it and there is a large portrait of my father, you can't miss it. Pull it back and there is the safe. Throw the torch in there. I know it sounds easier said than done but I can't thank you enough for what you're doing..."

"No need to thank us. Everyone here needs to be saved tonight," Ethan said.

"You're all such wonderful people. Adam and I will do everything we can to keep Mark away from you. Good luck." She gave them all hugs again then flew off to find her brother.


	9. Out Of The Closet

Chapter 9:

Out Of The Closet

"Guys, there's no way we can do this," Cloe said. There was so much stacked against them. And no that she'd seen Mark and knew how ruthless he was and heard Annabelle's story, things seemed even more hopeless.

"We have to," Koby said. "It's either this or we die, take your pick."

Cloe sighed. "I'd rather not die."

"Well come on then," Sasha said leading the way down the dark hallway.

"This place is even creepier than before," Dana said, knowing what went on here, knowing there were bones of murdered people in the closet and a psychopath ghost threatening to kill them all and one of their best friends hanging from the balcony made everything worse.

All of a sudden they heard banging sounds and they froze.

"What was that?" Jade said gripping Kobys arm.

"It was nothing," Koby said reassuringly. Even though everything that had happened tonight had even him a little worried now.

But then they heard it again.

"Do you think it's Mark?" Cloe asked getting more terrified by the second.

"It can't be," Yasmin said. There was more banging. "It sounds like it's coming from here."

They followed her around the corner where the banging got louder. They soon found the source of the banging coming from behind a door. Yasmin reached out to it.

"Don't open it! You don't know what's in there!" Dana said.

Yasmin pulled back. But then there was more banging and mumbling. It sounded like whoever was in there was saying "help!"

"Wait a second," Yasmin said suspiciously. Slowly she turned the doorknob and everyone held their breath.

She opened the door and sitting on the floor bound and gagged was Dylan!

"Oh my god Dylan!" Jade exclaimed. They reached down and untied the ropes from around his hands and took the tape off of his mouth. The stood up and got out of the closet catching his breath and leaning on them.

"There's fucking ghosts in this house!" Dylan exclaimed.

"We know, we saw them. Mark Conway has threatened to kill everyone at midnight," Sasha said.

"WHAT?!"

"Dude what happened to you?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I was chasing Oriana around. She went into a room and all of a sudden I saw him. He grabbed me and I thought I was going to die. He said 'you're the first victim.' I tried to fight him off but he's a fuckin ghost so what the hell was I supposed to do? Then he punched me in the face and that's all I remember until I woke up in this closet. There are fucking dead bodies in there man! I thought that was going to be me!"

"That's horrible!" Dana said.

"Let's get out of this hell hole right now!" Dylan said starting to take off.

Before he could get anywhere Koby grabbed his arm. "We can't. Everything is locked. We're trapped in here."

"WHAT?!" Dylan exclaimed. "Hell no! I'm not dying in here man!"

"You're not going to die, at least you're probably not," Sasha said. "Adam Conway told us how to stop this. We have to burn the Conway fortune. It's the only way to get Mark to disappear and then we can finally leave."

"Well where is this damn fortune?" Dylan said. "I just want to go home."

"We have to break into the safe and burn it. It's the only way."

"Guys come on! We're running out of time!" Jade said.


	10. Defeat

Chapter 10:

Defeat

They reached the back room and down a long hallway was the gallery. Paintings and sculptures lined the hallway that was covered in a gold and red carpet. At the very end they could see the portrait of Adam Conway Sr.

"This is it guys, we made it!" Yasmin said.

Sasha and Koby lit the torch and they all started running down the hallway. They were Galway there when Mark appeared in front of them holding knives.

"You didn't think you'd make it that easily did you?" He said.

"You can't stop us!" Jade said.

"You're no match for me!" He started to throw the knives at them.

"Duck!" Ethan exclaimed.

They all dropped to the floor at the very last second and narrowly avoided getting hit by the knives. Cloe, Dana, and Dylan managed to slip past Mark and reach the other side of the gallery where the safe was.

Mark noticed them and reached down and grabbed Yasmin by the back of her tight dress and she screamed.

"Yas!" Sasha exclaimed.

He pinned her against the wall as she struggled then took a long sharp knife out of his pocket. Her eyes got wide as she stared at the blade. He held the sharp point to her neck.

"Stop right there or I'll slit her throat!" Mark said to Cloe, Dana, and Dylan.

"Let her go!" Sasha shouted at Mark.

"Not until all of you surrender!"

Suddenly Adam and Annabelle appeared. Adam flew over to The unsuspecting Mark and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and dropped Yasmin to the floor as well as the knife.

"Leave them alone Mark!" Adam said.

"Get the hell out of here Adam!" Mark said. He tried to fly over to the safe but Annabelle held him back.

"Mark I've had enough of this! You stop this madness right now!" Annabelle said she she struggled to hold him back.

Sasha still had the torches and while the Conways were distracted she ran over to the safe. She was hallways there when suddenly the floor collapsed below her. She screamed as she fell down but managed to grab the edge of it before she tumbled down into the basement.

"Sasha!" Dana exclaimed trying to run over to her.

Dylan grabbed her. "Unlock the safe!"

Dana was doubtful that she could. "B-But I can't..."

She was the only one who knew the combination, she had to do it. "Yes you can!"

With shaking hands and a heart beating fast Dana put her ear to the safe and started to turn the dial.

24.

Meanwhile Yasmin, Ethan, and Koby were helping Sasha out of the collapsed floor.

"Damn this old house!" Koby said.

Adam and Annabelle were still fighting with Mark trying to bid everyone enough time to open the safe. But they couldn't hold him off forever.

Cloe was watched the whole thing play out and she was becoming more worried by the second. "Hurry Dana! Hurry!"

Dana continued to turn the dial on the safe terrified of messing up and ruining their chances of ever defeating Mark and getting out of here alive.

35.

Sasha had managed to not drop the torch. Once Ethan, Koby, and Yasmin helped her up she threw it across the broken floor. "Cloe, catch!"

Cloe flinched as the hot burning torch landed in her hands. She looked back at Dana who was opening the safe.

36.

"It's open!" Dana exclaimed as she opened the door.

"NO!" Mark shouted as he managed to slip through Adam and Annabelle's hands. He flew over to the safe as fast as he could where Cloe was about to throw the torch inside and ignite the millions of dollars that it contained.

She jumped back as he landed in front of her. He started walking towards her and she couldn't imagine the things he was thinking of doing.

"If you throw that torch in there...!"

Suddenly Cloe became more angry than scared. She would not let Mark terrify her. Their fate was in her hands and she would not let him hurt her or her friends or anyone else ever again.

"I am not afraid of you Mark Conway!" She exclaimed. "Now get out of my way!"

She ran trying to make her way around him. Instead he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and pulled her towards him ready to slice her open. She struggled against him. He managed to grab one of her hands but the hand holding the torch was still free. With all of the strength she had under his clutches, she threw the torch behind him into the safe.

Within second all of the money went up into flames.


	11. The Party Must Go On

Chapter 11:

The Party Must Go On

Mark's eyes got wide in disbelief as the flames inside the safe reflected in them. He dropped Cloe and flew over to it trying to save it but the flames were spreading too quickly.

"No! My riches! My life!" He shouted.

He then turned on the Bratz. "You will pay for this!"

He tried to fly over and attack them but all of a sudden something started happening. He started to disintegrate starting at his feet and working his way up his body. "What...? No! Noooo!"

They watched as he slowly started to disappear. He looked back and forth between them and the money. "Look what you've done!"

"That safe is about as hot as where you're going," Koby said.

Within seconds Mark had disappeared and miraculously the fire in the safe was gone too leaving it as empty as if nothing had ever been there.

Adam and Annabelle came over to them.

"I can't believe he's gone," Adam said.

"He won't hurt anyone anymore," Annabelle said.

"How can you two be related to that guy?" Dylan said.

"That was not my brother," Annabelle said. "The Mark I knew as a child would never have hurt anyone the way he has. The greed consumed his soul many years ago."

"How can we ever thank you enough for what you've done for us?" Adam said.

"There's nothing to thank us for, we did what we had to do," Yasmin said.

All of a sudden Adam and Annabelle started to rise into the air.

"You've set us free. We'll never forget you," He said.

In a flash of light, Adam and Annabelle Conway were gone, to live the rest of eternity in peace with their loving parents.

The Bratz were silent for a few moments trying to take in all that had happened that night.

"We did it," Sasha said suddenly. Then she smiled full of pride at what they had done. Not only had they saved themselves but they had saved two innocent souls. She started to laugh. "We did it guys!" They all high fived each other and decided to go join the rest of the party who were more than likely freaking out because it was five minutes to midnight.

They got to the main room where the party was. Sure enough people were still banging on the doors, trying to find a way out. Some had given up and were accepting their ratel it was two minutes to midnight and there seemed to be no hope now.

Yasmin, Cloe, Sasha, and Jade stood up on one of the tables to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys!" Yasmin said.

"Mark Conway is gone! We're not going not going to die!" Jade said.

Everyone cheered with happiness and relief.

"With that said, the party can continue!" Cloe said. "Unless of course you're all too scared now, that's understandable."

"Let's party!" Roxxi exclaimed after a moment.

Sasha turned the music back on. Everyone Could relax now that the ghosts were gone. The dancing continued, the drinks were passed around, the games resumed, and the Bratz told the story of how they defeated Mark Conway leaving everyone impressed.

The party went on until 3 a.m. Afterwards everyone was exhausted but this was definitely a party to remember and would be talked about for a very long time afterwards.

When everyone left the Bratz high fived each other full of pride at how awesome their Halloween party was.


End file.
